battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Heroes patches
Patch notes and updates for Battlefield Heroes. Version 1.126 No data available * Changes ** Presumable a change of the Front End theme from winter to default. Version 1.125 19.01.2015 * Changes ** Change to the Front End Client theme, to just winter. Version 1.124 02.12.2014 * Changes ** Christmas frontend and music has been turned on. ** Official map rotation will updated to the following: maplist.append "heat_snow" "gpm_tdm" 16 maplist.append "ruin_snow" "gpm_hoth" 16 maplist.append "royal_rumble_snow" "gpm_tdm" 16 maplist.append "lake_snow" "gpm_tdm" 16 maplist.append "Village_snow" "gpm_tdm" 16 maplist.append "smack2_snow" "gpm_tdm" 16 maplist.append "river" "gpm_hoth" 16 maplist.append "woodlands_snow" "gpm_tdm" 16 maplist.append "Village_snow" "gpm_ctf" 16 maplist.append "smack2_night" "gpm_hoth" 16 Version 1.123 26.09.2014 * Features ** New map conversion: Team Elimination on Perilous Port. ** New items in game files (please do not share your findings). * Changes ** Switched to Halloween background and music in front-end. * Bugfixes ** The rented server banner image must be in .png format to be displayed. Version 1.122 25.08.2014 * Bugfixes ** Corrected a few strings. Fixed knife-related mission strings, replaced "shoot" with "damage" Version 1.121 08.07.2014 * Bugfixes ** Added a check for the correct amount of Hero Points. ** Added missing mission data to fix the award of VP when using abilities with the Easter missions. ** Removed the sound of Bees when affected by poison. ** Resolved several Treasure Chest issues preventing them from being acquired and unlocked. Version 1.120 23.06.2014 * Released the update 1.119 which was rolled back due to some unknown issues. Version 1.119 18.06.2014 * Features ** New Clothes: New items in preparation of the Battlefield Heroes 5 year anniversary. Winner T-Shirts and V-Jackets. ** New Weapons: Added Pilfered/Stolen Golden weapons in preparation for the Football Fiesta event. Version 1.118 01.04.2014 * Features ** New Sets: Easter Enemies (Ricky Rooster, Plucky Pete) ** Easter theme content activated ** Other clothing items *Changes ** Re-balanced Omega Beamer / Eraser Ray *** Decreased medium range damage from 5-6 to 3-4 *** Decreased critical hit damage from 10 to 8 ** Re-balanced Jack's Cloudmaker / Hector's Hatred *** Decreased minimum deviation from 0,6 to 0,4 ** Re-balanced Carl's Cold Comfort / Ludwig's Loaded (and the stolen/pilfered versions) *** Decreased minimum deviation from 0,9 to 0,6 *** Increased mag size from 6 to 9 bullets *** Increase short range damage from 3-9 to 5-9 ** Re-balanced Carl's Super Cold Comfort / Ludwig's Uber Loaded (and the stolen/pilfered versions) / Hermoso's Hexshot / Navaja's Number 6 *** Decreased minimum deviation from 0,9 to 0,6 *** Increased ammo count from 9 to 12 bullets *** Increase short range damage from 3-9 to 5-9 ** Re-balanced Grenade Spam ability *** Damage per grenade changed from 24/18/15/13/12 to 20/17/15/13/12 *** Hot spot radius changed from 80/80/80/80/80 to 60/60/60/60/60 % ** Re-balanced I Eat Grenades ability *** Changed refresh time from 26/23/20/17/14 to 26/24/21/18/16 seconds *** Increased radius from 4/5/6/7/8 to 5/6/7/8/9 meters Version 1.117 04.02.2014 * Features ** New Sets: Native Sets (Chieftain Bahto, Brave Slinky) ** New Set: Developer Set (Joacim's Stainless Set) ** Added lots of other different clothing items * Changes ** Rebalanced the Repeater rifle for both Soldiers and Commandos based on player feedback *** The maximum effective short range has been reduced from 15 to 10. This in turn increases the effective medium range of the weapon allowing for higher damage at slightly closer ranges without effecting its performance in mid range combat. *** Increased Rate of Fire from 50 to 60 RPM *** Increased Magazine Size from 6 to 8 *** Increased bullet velocity from 300 to 400 *** Increased long distance damage from 10-19 to 20-29 *** Increased hip fire deviation on the sniper rifle version from 2 to 6 ** Removed Christmas themed client background and sound and replaced it with a winter themed background * Bugfixes ** Spectating in team elimination mode will no longer be seen as “idling” by ModManager ** Completing a round of team elimination will no longer add a “death” to your stats ** You will no longer get a kill-assist if an enemy dies inside your buff/de-buff field from Dalton's Dangerzone or Darcy's Demotivator ** Fixed various overlapping text issues in the messaging system in-game ** The vehicle follow cam has been reactivated in freecam servers ** The royal underwear have now been mended and will no longer be torn ** Inventor’s Imperial now removes basic facial hair on equip * Known Issues ** When using poison against a national commando, Benny’s Beehive grenade sound is played. This issue will be fixed in our next update. Version 1.116 10.12.2013 * Bugfixes ** Fixed planes going haywire after player joining server. ** Fixed the sound issues introduced with previous update. ** Fixed previously missing out of bounds areas in Victory Village Snow. Version 1.115 05.12.2013 * Features ** New Game Mode: Team Elimination! ** New Sets: Arctic Combat Sets (Theo's Thermal Set and Seb's Survivalist) * Bugfixes ** Brought back missing out of bounds areas in Morning Mayhem and Buccaneer Bay Version 1.114 16.10.2013 * Features ** New sets: Spooky sets (Hysterical Grimaldi and Weathered Mr.Rags) ** Several spooky individual items like make-up, easter remakes and tattered shoulder pets. * Changes ** Halloween menu background and sound. ** Halloween setting on Perilous Port. * Bugfixes ** Fixed mesh dependency bug for combining Shadow Wolf's Protection with Shadow Wolf's Face Mask. ** Fixed bug where Heroes do not die if they are climbing ladders. ** Fixed bug where kills aren't getting tracked towards weapon missions when killing enemies with “damage over time abilities” (e.g. Burning Bullets and Poisoned Blade). Version 1.113 11.09.2013 * Features ** New sets: Warefare Ninjas (Shadow Wolf and Crimson Naga) ** New sets: Canaletto and Caravaggio ** Added serveral new items alongside sets * Changes ** Increased the range of Repeater rifles. ** Fontend treasure chest icons for old items. * Bugfixes ** Joe's Mullet will remove the base hair. ** Adjusted repeaters animation to line up with crosshair. ** Adjusted Royal MG secondary fire animation to line up with crosshair. ** Removed all non-breaking spaces in strings. ** Ulrich's Untamed jacket now has “Badstars” written on it. ** Only one assist kill is registered when attacking a player with both the Debuff Gun and the Burning Bullets ability. ** The mission name in Dutch for the Destroyer Drone's Golden Demolisher will fit the screen in the mission complete animation. ** Mission names in Brazilian Portuguese will fit the screen in the scoreboard (when clicking TAB). ** Changed text color for long mission name in end of round screen. Version 1.112 17.07.2013 * Features ** New sets: Civil War and Hip-Hoppers - MC Ferocious and Mic Mastah Icebreaker ** Game Finder NOTE: The game finder is a new feature which will allow you to quickly find the servers you WANT to play on. Using a selection of filters you can quickly find the maps and game modes you want to play, freecam enabled servers, unranked servers and even what your ping to the server is. * Changes ** If connection is lost, the game client will try to reconnect instead of showing a fatal error ** Improved death animation ** Added missions for Darcy's Demotivator and Dalton's Dangerzone ** Changed Combat Shovel to have the same range as Machete ** Modified fear bombs to have a larger blast radius * Bugfixes ** Alternative fire now counts kills towards weapon challenges ** Field generated by Damage Mod Field gun will not disappear when it hits the ground ** The Flags are now respawned in the base at the start of the second round in CTF ** Fixed some French HUD texts so they now are functional in-game Version 1.111 11.06.2013 * Features ** New sets: Monster Hunters * Changes ** Added Treasure Chests the the front end with improved icons ** Changed icon for the National Robot Medal * Bugfixes ** Fixed an issue that allowed players to use PunkBuster to kick others from a server ** Implemented methods to prevent one-shot kills that could sometimes occur ** Removed Halloween items from Perilous Port ** Added a rocket location indicator to Costal Clash HoTH ** Fixed an issue where toggling from full screen got the front end to get maximized ** Fixed various clipping issues with clothing items ** Fixed a crash that was related to weapon switching in specific cases ** Improved the explosion effect for Bruce's Firebomb and Sly's Super Bomb Version 1.110 22.05.2013 * Features ** Server command sv.classLimitVips (set to 0 and VIPs override the server class limits) * Changes ** Enabled RCON for sv.setClassLimit * Bugfixes ** Fixed an end of round screen animation issue for the XP progression bar, it is now starting at correct XP after each round ** Completed missions are now only shown once in the end of round screen ** Fixed the issue where the front end is stretched to fit full screen on exit ** The Royal ties now have correct dependencies Version 1.109 17.05.2013 * Bugfixes ** Fixed the issue where players get stuck in map loading ** Changed the EoR delay to 15s ** Fixed animation issue where the XP progress bar started a zero XP ** Fixed a client crash using the refresh button on hero change list Version 1.108 14.05.2013 * New Features ** New sets: tba (Monsters) ** New weapons: tba (Monsters) ** New map: Inland Invasion Night ** New medals for Monsters release (More info coming Soon) ** New workbench upgrade: “I feel lucky” ** New mission for the Healing Gun. ** Improved match making, especially during regional off peak hours ** Improved, polished and animated end of round screen. * Changes ** The healing gun was improved. ** Increased the delay when a server loads a new map from 10 to 45 seconds. ** Changed the appearance of the National Robot medal. ** Changed sky on Coastal Clash Winter. * Bugfixes ** Prevented heroic moment “Daredevil” exploits when piloting vehicles. ** ALT-Tabbing when in full screen now works as intended. ** The presentation of XP and VP boosts in the end of round screen has now been made more clear. ** Improved end of round screen quality when used with full screen and low resolution. ** Removed the War Room beta tag from end of round screen. ** Splashy sound now plays when walking on water. ** Adjusted the volume of the swimming sound effects. ** End of round screen will not be displayed in ended pre-game rounds. ** Removed visible weapon idle effects when player is in stealth. ** Changed the pocket helicopter description. ** Corrected a few “thats” strings to the correct “that’s” spelling. ** The in-game chat string “team” has been localized for all languages. ** Correct reload animation for the Trench Wrecker while crouching. Version 1.107 29.04.2013 * Changes ** Allowing some special characters in player and hero name when creating a new account * Bugfixes ** Game server and client won’t crash when a player is crouched in tank in second position and the round ends Version 1.106 24.04.2013 * Bugfixes ** Fixed a server and client crash caused by the recently introduced helicopters ** Fixed a server crash caused by the spawning of a helicopter while the previous one still has a passenger and is upside down ** Disabled helicopters on Alpine Assault ** Helicopters that land without a pilot are now being deactivated properly Version 1.105 17.04.2013 * New Features ** New Sets: tba (Punk Heroes 3) ** New Widgets: Pocket Helicopters ** New Weapons: tba * Changes ** Tonics now have a short “drink” animation, that will interrupt any currently active ability and prevent you from firing weapons while it is in effect. * Bugfixes ** Fixed Messerschmitt kill message ** Fixed server crash that could occur when a player left a game after shooting a gas grenade ** Improved trail effect on rocket launcher projectiles ** Frenzy fire now resupplies health back to the player when used with Alien Swarmer ** Alien Swarmer will now not lose any parts during an emote ** The Wormhole/Void Shortcut teleporting beam will be visible even I f the player enters a vehicle right before he teleports ** The tear gas now emits more smoke particles ** A commando that has 3 or more Hero Points on Mark Target will now only see the life bar of enemy players ** Russian client menu items names now begin in lower-case as in all other languages ** Fixed bikers pointy beard coloring when using dark hair color Version 1.104 03.04.2013 * New Features ** The War Room beta has been launched * Changes ** Redesigned End of Round screen * Bugfixes ** Added error string when equipping "Destroyer Drone's overcharge" without having the item it depends on Version 1.103 12.03.2013 * New Features ** New sets: tba ** New weapons: tba ** Implemented support for "common upgrades" in the workbench * Changes ** Returned “Easter missions” to the game in preperation for the Easter ** New frontend background ** Marking equipped weapons in the workbench ** Increased sound wave shotgun push back effect, when the enemy is in motion ** Improved the Alien Swarmer (Lowered deviation cone to improve accuracy at close distances, range increased from 70 to 100, removed lock delay, larger lock radius) * Bugfixes ** Combining Otherworldly Mutant Head with the Demon of Chaos Pride Gene and any hat won’t cause the character's face to corrupt ** Combining Grim Varg's Fur with Otherworldly Mutant Body won’t cause the players head to disappear ** Implemented concrete impact sound for grenades and fixed impact sound on wood ** Bone Bow Fire animations are playing while crouched ** Running and using Pocket Vehicle won’t cause it to spawn on top of the player ** Spaceman cap won’t clip with head ** The Void Shortcut and The Wormhole do work now when the player switches from any other weapon to one of them and tries to deploy it ** The alt fire upgrade Explosive Shot for MG does fire now if the player switches the weapon and then tries to shoot ** The weapons Steve's Sonic Boom and Sergei's Subwoofer do not stop from shooting if the player is continuously clicking in order to shoot ** Fast-firing pistol does not have bugged sound and fire-rate when used with alt-fire ** Teleport cannot get the user into a container on the moon ** Widgets that can't be equipped (boosters) are handled correctly now ** Cursor is updated on hover correctly in workbench ** The sound on the alien MG's is not corrupt any more ** Players will not rank up too quickly on certain servers from now on ** Workbench will not hang when dragging upgrade onto weapon ** Added VFX on the plane when shoot with Sergei's Subwoofer ** Input is blocked for top menu when popup is visible in the game client ** Workbench slot does not get locked when trying to equip customization the first time ** Equipping the Maximus' Mech Head won’t cause the muscles on Burly Bruce's Brawns to disappear ** Adjusted recoil for the Dapper and Stylish RPGs to match regular versions and Supers/Ubers. ** Recoil improving upgrades decrease horizontal recoil instead of increasing it ** Weapon upgrades in bundles (sets) in the game client won’t generate invalid icons ** Solved mixed ability icons in game and on the web ** Fixed crash to Desktop on high GFX Settings (and client unable to start after) ** Fixed Plane Bonus, Tank Bonus and Jeep bonus missions recording any type of vehicle kill ** Slight jerk during reload animation of Bending Bone has been smoothed ** National idle breathing when holding Bone Bow is no longer jerky ** Troll emote animation ends correctly for soldier and gunner ** Pocket Tank widget now works on all VEHICLE maps that it's supposed to work on Version 1.102 14.02.2013 * Bugfixes ** Leg-It and Elexir speed restored Version 1.101 13.02.2013 * New Features ** New Sets: Otherworldly (Mutant) Set and Xenophrenic's (Psionic) Set ** New Weapons: New Scientist Weapons * Bugfixes ** Fixed game crash that could occur on onPlayerRemoved and onPlayerJoinedFromQueue ** Lowered the rate of fire on Mk1 Bad Boy and Panzerhunter 39 to make up for Packin’ upgrades ** Support multiple price points in upgrade buy dialog ** Correct ability icons per faction now displayed ** Player animation should no longer get stuck when spawning a pocket tank ** Corrected error message when trying to join a friend currently playing at a level protected server ** Remove place-holder icons for missions form the game client ** 6th sense/Mark Target now correctly show enemies through landscape/other obstacles where they previously didn't ** When firing a pistols alt-fire upgrade as a Commando, you will now exit stealth ** Astronaut and Kosmonaut visors no longer clip into the hero's chest ** The Space helmet glow effects / oxygen bubble are now visible to other players ** Players should now be able to cancel joining a game at all times ** Punkbuster telemetry has been improved ** Using the Chair Smack, the hero's face shouldn't get all scrambled any more ** The Rocket Play emote can now be seen by other players ** When playing you should always use your own mugshot instead of someone else's ** Added measures to reduce double scoping ** Added measures to reduce the infinite loading screen bug ** Corrected Shift and Caps Lock German translations when binding to hot keys ** Corrected “Item Expired” string when using Russian translation ** Kringles Helpful Brown Hat has now a brown icon, while Kringles Helpful Tan Hat now has a tan icon ** Correct error message displayed when trying to join a friend who is no longer playing ** A correct win is now rewarded when the other team leaves or doesn't have enough players in HoTH. ** When playing unranked CTF or HoTH a correct message is now displayed. ** Corrected Dutch cancel string ** Corrected Polish letter support in ther "Missions" tab ** Brought back XP icons for missions rewarding XP points ** Fixed sound quality while swimming ** Fixed overlapping text when viewing the emote rose in game ** Fixed string in installation process when using any other language than English Version 1.100 23.01.2013 * New Features ** Weapon customization v2 - Secondary Fire ** New weapon upgrade supply drop grouping (Standard, Silver and Gold) ** Introduced "Windows Error Reporting" to automate sending of crash reports to Microsoft for processing ** Player is informed when they are trying to equip the same upgrade on the same weapon the second time * Changes ** New items in the workbench are now marked as other new items ** Improved matchmaking rules * Bugfixes ** The second attempt to join a friend will not fail any more after a user cancels during the first attempt ** Fixed several weapon customization description strings in Polish containing special characters ** Flyby bullet sound is fixed when bullets fly near hero’s head ** Fanfare emote sound is correct in the front-end now ** Added Tricycle emote sound to the preview in game client ** Synced upgrade lock animation with sound ** Alternative fire will contribute to weapon challenges ** Space helmets glow effect / oxygen bubble is visible for other players ** The "get it here" button in an empty workbench weapon section takes the user to the corresponding weapons section in the store Version 1.99 16.01.2013 * New Features ** New sets: Maximus' Mech, Primus' Uberdroid ** New weapons: tba ** New client background: Bright winter day on seaside skirmish * Bugfixes ** Fireproof underpants are not consumed when joining a server or spawning ** Over the shoulder weapons are now animating while zoomed in and crouched Version 1.98 18.12.2012 * Bugfixes ** Players will no longer be invisible in the game ** The command sv.allowfreecam has now been added to the RCON Whitelist ** Added capture point name to Victory Village Winter map Version 1.97 12.12.2012 * New Features ** Freecam ** HUDless Mode ** New Map: Midnight Mayhem Winter ** New Weapon Upgrades: Rifle focus II & III for sniper rifles ** New Sets: Cliffhanger X, Alpiner's Freeride, Snow Surfer and Slope Hunter ** New Weapons: Hot n Cold Weapons * Changes ** Updated Victory Village Winter map ** Updated Coastal Clash Winter map ** Disabled in-game store and death cam ads * Bugfixes ** Ralf's Recruit MGL140 is now usable in the game ** Added VP icon to VP hot deal offers in the frontend ** Alpiner’s Jacket now does not cause characters’ wrists to cut through gloves ** "Rocket Play" emote now can be seen by other players ** Alternative fire now contributes to weapon challenges ** Added out of bounds areas to Victory Village TDM ** Corrected distance for “Come Closer” upgrade ** Corrected critical hit in “Packin’ III” upgrade ** Corrected distance for “Just Right I & II” upgrade ** Fixed “missing ability/widget cool down” bug Version 1.96 05.12.2012 * New Features ** Workbench (Used for customizing your weapons) ** New Sets: Cliffhanger X and Alpiner's Freeride * Changes ** Christmas wallpaper and music added to game client ** Rate of Fire on Jack’s Cloudmaker and Hector’s Hatred reduced from 45 to 25 This does not change how the default pistols work but if customized to have a larger clip size this will allow you to fire each additional shot slightly faster than reloading between single shots. Reload speed of the Pirate Pistol is approximately 3.3 seconds. With an increased clip the time between shots will be approximately 3 seconds and reload speed remains unchanged. ** Removed Critical Hit chance and damage modifiers from Frenzy Fire ** Gunners cannot customize Jack’s Cloudmaker or Hector’s Hatred (This weapon is still customizable for Commando’s and Soldiers) ** Snow maps have been added to the map rotation on the majority of non player owned servers. Version 1.95 14.11.2012 * New Features ** New Weapons: Punk Weapons 2 ** New Outfits: New Hell Gawd, Liberator, Hoaxer, Hotshot Sets ** Ingame Prestige Rank Indicator * Changes: ** Changed music and background in frontend back to usual * Bugfixes ** Fixed Demon of Chaos Long Horns colour ** Workaround for nucleus timeouts (This should reduce the number of server disconnects) ** New telemetry fields for dc_shutdown Version 1.94 24.10.2012 * Bugfixes ** Crashing issues along with the errorcode 1000, 1001 or 1002 that some players have been experiencing. Also, if users still experience this, they were asked to write it in this thread Version 1.93 18.10.2012 * Features ** New Weapons: Halloween Weapons ** New Sets: Demon of Chaos, Damon of Darkness, Wicked Valac, Torment Torgoth, Twisted Ichabod, Skeletal Reaper * Changes ** Level indicator below player’s name in the game * Bugfixes ** Polished moon weapons glow ** "Added robot SMG idle smoke ** Changed crosshairs of Warfighter Rifle to a laser pointer ** Possible to complete the following missions: Conquest II, Vehicle Focus II, Plane Mastery II, Knife Mastery III ** Fixed text outline in game for the following languages: FR, ES, IT, NL, PL, PT, BR, TR ** Fixed server startup CPU saturation Version 1.92 27.09.2012 * Bugfixes ** Matchmaking has been tweaked to better accommodate players and ensure fairer games. ** Fixed some of the most severe server crashes ** Hero selector in frontend now lists only "active" heroes ** Fixed "Client contains invalid data" error when server switches maps ** "Broken heroes" do not break website formatting ** Recruitment rewards are granted to eligible users who were otherwise skipped ** Possible to use “find all posts by this user” feature in forum ** Kill cam ad discount in in-game store is now calculated properly ** You are not suggested to buy more hero slots if you have already bought the maximum amount of slots. Version 1.91 19.09.2012 * Features ** New Map: Inland Invasion ** New Outfits: Veterans ** New Weapons: Veteran Weapons ** Number of allowed Hero Slots increased to 15 * Bugfixes ** Robustified sound engine to better handle corrupt sound files Version 1.90 skipped Version 1.89 15.08.2012 * Features ** New Sets: Agents (Agent Cobb, Agent Eks, Jimmy, Franky) ** New Emotes: Sam's strong sip, Event Eradicator ** New Weapons: Rocket Launchers (Lil' Boomer, Micro Blaster), Pistols (Sam's Silenced Sidearm, Jimmy's Suppressed G73), Sniper Rifles (Whisperer VK-22, Agent's Infiltrator) ** New Map Conversion: Seaside Skirmish HotH * Known Issues ** The shotgun pistols recieved an unintentional damage nerf Version 1.88 skipped Version 1.87 23.06.2012 * Features ** New Map: Morning Mayhem ** New Outfits: Russian Outfits (Misha’s, Ivan’s), Sport Outfits (Tennis, Track&Field, Boxer) ** New Emotes: Trophy ** New Weapons: Pistols (Carlson's Competitive Capper, Werner's Winning Weapon), Shotguns (Steven's Sporting Shotgun, Franz's Fielding Firearm), Sniper Rifles (Steven's Sporty Sniper, Victor's Victorious Viewpoint) ** Ingame store redesign ** Kill-cam Ad ** New fonts in loading and EOR screen * Bugfixes ** Friend list lags ** Memory Leak in Frontend - My Stuff Tabs ** EOR - Missions with long criteria strings overlap ** I Eats Grenades front-end description mentions slow down on lvl 1 ** Camera is stuck on horse's face when doing the horse emote during face cam ** River map bug leftovers ** Removed level and class restrictions for all items ** EOR Text for the missions requirements is fixed ** I eat grenades adjustment – rebalancing * Known issues ** Boxer gloves clip through destroyer drone demolisher ** Wrong thousand separation in the in-game store ** Letters' outline in thank you message is cut ** Weapon is not saved after purchasing it from ingame store in empty secondary slot Version 1.86 19.06.2012 (now broken link) * Same patch notes as listed in 1.87. This release was rolled back because of unstable components and delayed to the 23rd. Version 1.85 25.06.2012 * Features ** New Map: Fortress Frenzy ** Treasure Chests ** New Missions: Speficific Weapon Missions * Changes ** Balance: Machete speed increased Version 1.84 13.06.2012 * Features ** New sets: Dire Wolf's Knight, Lion's Knight ** New sets: Dire Wolf's Squire, Lion's Squire ** New clothes: 3rd Birthday Celebration Shirts ** New weapons: Knight Weapons ** New emotes: Tricycle and Fanfare * Changes ** New font in frontend ** Improved the scaled rendering process for lower resolutions (800x600). ** Moved missions section to the top navigation in frontend. ** Sharper image rendering. ** New frontend startup window. ** New frontend purchase flow graphics. ** Continue to ask newbie players for tutorial, disable all game modes except random and tutorial. ** Removed the vehicle/infantry match making setting from frontend due being out of order. ** Balance: Ability changes * Bugfixes ** Removed ghost text overlapping the description of equipped weapons. ** CTF flag dropped timer adjusted (1 player does not affect the time, but 2,3 or 4 players do). ** Stalemate bug (If the CTF flag is dropped in the world, the stalemate timer should pause, not reset). ** Stairs material inconsistencies. ** Brazilian - English Legal text in game, during char selection. ** Mugshot is now uploaded when screen resolution is low. ** Texture mipmap problem on space containers. ** Planes & Infantry sharing combat area adjusted on Sunset Showdown HOTH. ** List of friends playing is now updated when joining a server with '&' in the name. Version 1.83 23.05.2012 * Bugfixes ** Navaja Roja's Double Machetes not being part of the client Version 1.82 16.05.2012 * Features ** Localized game client to Brazilian Portuguese ** Tutorial Mode is now once again accessible from the game client ** New Map Conversion: Riverside Rush CTF ** New Outfits: Long-shot McGee, Black Jack Bill ** New Outfits: El Hermoso, Navaja Roja ** New Outfits: El Nacho Dorado, El Diablo Rojo ** New Weapons: Pistols (Hermoso’s Hexshot, Navaja’s Number 6), Shotguns (McGee’s Matador, Bill’s Buckshot), Snipers (Blanco’s Bullseye, Alberto’s Asesino) ** New Widget: Chair Smack * Improvements ** Front End - Show soldier name in stats bar ** New indicator on mouse over on frontend doll ** Preview of items on the doll for hotdeals ** Updated shadow on the doll in the frontend ** Added border on hover for item in hotdeal moreinfo ** Bigger hero selection screen in front end ** Map/mode selector menu expands when clicking on the text (not only arrow) ** Warning message for those who are trying to buy a set, but already have items from this set ** Automatically equip appearance items after purchasing a hot deal * Bugfixes ** Added “clear” button to widgets screen in front end ** “Clear” button in abilities screen does not clear widgets anymore Version 1.81 19.04.2012 * Bugfixes ** Fixed level restriction on the Kosmonaut Gloves where level 5 was required previously, item will now be unrestricted by level requirements ** Bad Boy Mk1 and Panzer Hunter 39 will again deal damage against infantry Version 1.80 18.04.2012 * Features ** New map: Lunar Landing in Capture the Flag Mode ** New map Conversion: Buccaneer Bay Night Capture the Flag Mode ** New sets: Astronaut's Set (Royal), Kosmonaut's Set (National) ** New emotes: Rocket Play ** New weapons: Space Weapons ** New widgets: 100 % and 150 % XP Boost. They are supposedly stackable. * Changes ** New players are forced to play the tutorial. ** Once played, the tutorial isn't available anymore. ** Balance: Blasting Strike has received an adjustment that should prevent it from killing you, if you have 75% of your health or more left when hit. You then receive protection from Blasting Strike damage for 2.5 game time units. * Bugfixes ** Missing texture on tank tracers ** Italian - String 'Get funds' displayed in German ** Invisible rocket in Sunset Showdown TDM ** Various maps had no music playing when loading into the map ** Added pocket vehicle logic to the following maps: Buccaneer Bay Night CTF/TDM (lake_night), Buccaneer Bay Snow CTF/TDM (lake_snow), Costal Clash Night TDM/HOTH (smack2_night), Alpine Assault Snow TDM (woodlands_snow) Version 1.79 28.03.2012 * It has been said on forums, Troop Traps had gotten a nerf. Needs confirmation. * A string reference to the Shipwreck Capture point for Buccaneer Bay Night CTF has been added. * Profiles updated with your look with clothes. Also added to Claw with face mugshot. Version 1.78 21.03.2012 * New Features ** New Game Client Design, read more here ** Map & Mode Selector Feature. You now can filter by game mode and map Version 1.77 16.03.2012 * Bugfixes ** MK2 Bad Boy, Panzerhunter 39, Moritz's Magnetic Hurler and Albert's Accelerator re-implemented to the game (bug during last update) ** Buccaneer Bay Conquest flag capturing enabled again (bug during last update) Version 1.76 15.03.2012 * New Features ** New map: Buccaneer Bay in Capture the Flag Mode. ** New clothes: Bass-Bender and Destoryer with Mark II pieces ** New weapons: Destoryer Drone’s Demolisher, Brass-Benders’s Battle Arm, Destroyer Drone’s Kommandant and Brass-Bender’s Chopper ** New emotes: Dance Protocol National and Dance Protocol Royal ** New widgets: Brass-Bender's Overcharge and Destroyer Drone's Overcharge. ** New widgets: Pocket Tanks * Changes ** New sound for the I’be trollin’ emote after community feedback. * Bugfixes ** The Royal 590 Assault Shotgun sound has been reduced. ** Only armor damaging weapons should now be able to harm the AA gun. ** Out of bounds areas in Sunset Showdown HOTH, Victory Village TDM, Coastal Clash TDM, Buccaneer Bay TDM and Sunset Showdown TDM tweaked and corrected. ** Added measures to prevent spawn camping in Seaside Skirmish. ** Anti-cheating measures against most known house glitching areas deployed. * Web Changes ** From now on, newly created accounts will receive 3 hero slots instead of 4. ** Activity Feed now saves the last 2 month of activities instead of 3. Version 1.75 27.02.2012 * Bugfixes ** Data gathering for weekly leaderboards now fixed Version 1.74 23.02.2012 * New Features ** Mini web store via the new BB-Code ID number"/item. ** Weekly leaderboards (broken) Version 1.73 15.02.2012 * New Features ** New sets: Inventor and Dr Doctor ** New emotes: Master Plan and I Have a Plan ** New weapons: Albert's Accelrator and Moritz Magnetic Hurler ** New map conversion: Alpine Assault with V2 Vengeance game mode * Changes ** Balancing Dragon Cannons *** Slightly reduced explosion damage from 37 to 34 *** Reduced projectile speed from 100 to 75 *** Increased projectile size by adding detonation.hotSpotRadiusPercent 0.2 ** Buffed Katanas *** Decreased delay to use from 1.5 to 0.2 ** Nerfed Pirate Pistols *** Reduced min short range damage from 23 to 20 *** Reduced max short range damage from 28 to 25 *** Reduced min moderate range damage from 30 to 25 *** Reduced max moderate range damage from 35 to 28 *** Reduced min long range damage from 33 to 28 *** Reduced max long range damage from 38 to 38 *** Reduced critical hit damage from 20 to 17 *** Increased bullet deviation from 0.09 to 0.6 ** Anti-Vehicle Sniper Rifles *** Buffed long range min damage from 40 to 41 *** Nerfed long range max damage from 45 to 43 *** Reduced Damage vs Vehicles via material ** New accounts will now have three free slots instead of four Version 1.72 25.01.2012 * New Anti-vehicle weapons: Homing Missile, Anti-tank rifle and Welding Tool * New Grenade Launchers prepared * Vehilce Mayhem Road Ranger and Track Hunter sets * Alphabetic bodypaints * Capture the Flag improvements including stalemate prevention, graphical and sound updates and dynamic defense at VV (obstacles on the road). * CTF Perilous Port in Daytime * New Dead Space areas for Sunset Showdown HotH and Riverside Rush Conquest * Shotguns not dealing any damage against AA Guns anymore, thanks to statspadders... Version 1.71 18.01.2012 * Currency change from Battlefunds to Play4Free Funds Version 1.70 04.01.2012 * Removal of Christmas theme tune from game client * M16-203 Battle Rifle now recoils as intended * Strings revealing content till version 1.72 Version 1.69 14.12.2011 * New Jeep widgets: Jeep Jump and Ramming Speed. * New map: Perilous Port Winter * Christmas music has been added to the game client! * Mouse pointer now turns to a hand when moving over a button. Version 1.68 30.11.2011 * New features ** New clothes: Plenty new single items like Sowiet Hats and Mr. 10,000,000 shirts ** New sets: Swim Suits ** New emotes: Christmas Emotes ** New weapons: Alternate Fire Weapons * Changes ** Dragon's Fire and Drakes Fire Weapon Tweaks: *** Blast radius decreased from 12 to 8 *** Projectile time to live decreased from 0.7 to 0.6 * Bugfixes ** Commando Elixir Shield now activates ** Some graphical oddities have been addressed Version 1.67 No announcements. May have included the new loading screen indicating the current game mode. Heroic Moments giving additional 5 XP could have been added around that time as well. Version 1.66 22.11.2011 * Bugfixes ** Issue with machetes disappearing from the game is now fixed. Version 1.65 21.11.2011 * New Features ** New game mode: Capture The Flag ** New sets: Bushido and Samurai ** New weapons: Rising Sun Weapons * Changes ** Rollback to default music theme in frontend * Bugfixes ** National Golden Machete critical hit * Web ** Bento box rewards ** Drake’s Crimson Fire, Dragon’s Azure Fire mission rewards Version 1.64 01.11.2011 * Bugfixes ** Abilities disappearing from game client after reaching maximum points ** Anubis Worship emote and Mummy Walk emote now have correct sounds when played in the game client store Version 1.63 26.10.2011 * New Features ** Button to randomize appearance in the game client store ** Play button for emotes * Changes ** Play tutorial button in the game client store ** Game client will now load into the Store menu after selecting a Hero * Bugfixes ** National machete critical damage ** Memory leaks Version 1.62 20.10.2011 * Machete balance changes. The Critical hit only works on the enemy targeted by your aiming reticule, all other targets in the AOE (Area Of Effect) range will only receive the base damage and will not be effected by the critical hit bonus. ** Base damage slightly increased from 26 to 32 ** Critical hit damage increased from 25 to 26 ** Critical hit chance increased from 0.1 to 0.45 Version 1.61 19.10.2011 * New Map: Royal Rumble, now known as Perilous Port! * New Outfits: Egyptian Halloween Heroes! * New Weapons: Machetes * New Emotes: Mummy Walk & Anubis Worship * Added Trick or Treat rewards and Halloween shirts rewards Version 1.60 This version seems to be skipped somehow... Version 1.59 13.10.2011 * Sunset Showdown gains Hero of the Hill Game Mode! * Deal of the day widget Version 1.58 28.09.2011 * Dino heads and BF3 T-Shirts as Promotion Items * New Flyday items * Commuinity Shirts from CriscoSpectrum and LeoMouraBR were introduced into the game. * Emotes out (Loser, I'm Watching You, N00b clap, and Tea Time) Version 1.57 18.08.2011 * Minecraft shirts were re-added to the game. You can read our alert about that here. * The minimap now displays certain heroes. Possibly added in an ealier version, but havn't been noticed at all. How it works exactly isn't given yet. Version 1.56 17.08.2011 * Barbarians as fourth part of Summer of Heroes. Two new sets, including one emote each, were added to the files. * Minecraft T-Shirts were bugged. Version 1.55 03.08.2011 * New Hero of the Hill game mode on maps ** Coastal Clash and Coastal Clash Night: Have fun capturing 2 (Night) or 1 (Day) rockets on an intense infantry map. ** Riverside Rush: Two rockets ** Sunset Showdown: One rocket, very messed with vehicles in around it ** Buccaneer Bay: Two rockets - one at village, the other in front of the ship. * Fix for the Wicked Wake spawn bug where if players were killed in their spawn, they would not re-spawn. Players will now re-spawn. * Fix for invisible block on Wicked Wake Version 1.54 20.07.2011 * Four new sets and one new widget introduced for Summer Of Heroes: Frost's Biting Set for the Royals and Bane's Toxic Set for the Nationals plus the "amassing force". This also includes "Pandora's Box" that is said to hold two legendary wizards, "Inferno" and "Arcane". * Fixed the issue with #CPName appearing rather than the name of the rocket in Hero of the Hill gamemode. Version 1.53 07.07.2011 * Wicked Wake is now added to the game files and released. * New strings appeared the game files ** The last Summer Of Heroes sets called Cruel Barbarian and Brutal Ravager. ** New single items: Swaggering Drake (188), Sailor's Hat (327), Fisherman's Hat (358), Exclusive Tuxedo Jacket (381), Elite Trousers (43), Mime Shirt (482), Grondolf's Barbarian Feet (492), Grondolf's Barbarian Necklace (489), Veterans Arm Bandage (504), Elite Pockets (63), Mime Gloves (990) ** The HotH Game Mode on CC, BB and RR. ** A summer starter pack (Included a free start-up weapon for a day some of your heroes, such as an AK74 to a National Soldier Version 1.52 29.06.2011 * Game and website now available in 8 new languages: Dutch, French, Italian, Polish, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish and Turkish. * Visual damage font size now is adjusting to the distance. Version 1.51 16.06.2011 * Ability Maintenance due errors in the previous update Version 1.50 15.06.2011 * New Super Heroes clothing sets are live. * Added 2 new widgets for use with the Super Heroes boots * Pistol Glitching has been fixed * Players should no longer be able to shoot through various walls using the Uber/Super pistols * Troop trap poison effect fixed (Troop traps will now always inflict poison when damaging an enemy causing 12 damage over 12 seconds) * Modified the firing sound of the 590 shotgun * Changed royal national sniper rifle reload animation * Added new strings for new languages, not yet implemented Version 1.49 18.05.2011 * New Features ** New sets: Pirate outfits ** New weapons: Pirate Pistols ** New widgets: Pirate Kegs * Changes ** Easter Missions have been removed * Bugfixes ** Mixed-up missions Version 1.48 12.04.2011 * Royal Casey Rabbit and National Bunny Darko meshes and textures added * Prepared BF P4F Beta Medals Version 1.47 05.04.2011 ** Prepared Royal Casey Rabbit and National Bunny Darko sets (icons, strings, ...) ** Two new easter missions added to the files ** Added exclusive Peacock pets for both factions Version 1.46 21.03.2011 * Added Punk Heroes and Punk Heroines sets. * Added Punk Weapons (Grenade Launcher, Uzi, VLR Shotguns) * First strings for a new map called Wicked Wake Version 1.45 14.01.2011 * Fixed a bug with Sarge's Experimental Fuel not recognising Thor's Turbojet item Version 1.44 11.01.2011 * Fixed the sniper recoil bug. * Removed Christmas music from the game. (Snow maps are still available to server admins) * Added Dead Space jump widgets Version 1.43 14.12.2010 * Punk Buster Update * Added Dead Space outfits to the game files Version 1.42 26.11.2010 * Added content in preparation for Christmas (Santa Outfits and Scoped Weapons) * Added Snow Maps ( Victory Village, Riverside Rush, Coastal Clash, Buccaneer Bay and Alpine Assault) * Removed level restrictions on ALL weapons * Fixed various bugs reported in the forums * Nerfed the Long Range SMGs * Increased random recoil for sniper rifles Version 1.41 28.10.2010 * Ghost Ops Sets Version 1.40 14.10.2010 HD Video of Items * Screamin' Skeleton and Zed's Dead face items now have glowing eyes * Added fourth Dr. Pepper Set "Donald's Dress-White" & "Fritz's Formal" to the files * Added new modern warfare sets: "VC Hunter" & "GOS Dark Ops" to the files * Added haedless items "Dullahan’s Cunning" & "Hessian Handbag" to the files Version 1.39 08.10.2010 * Fixed Tier 1 Operative beard not showing up Version 1.38 06.10.2010 * New improved profanity filter * Fixed the ‘fog issue’ on Woodlands Version 1.37 24.09.2010 * Emergency patch to solve memory leak problem with previous release Version 1.36 22.09.2010 * Maintenance to Central EA Services (All EA titles) Version 1.35 14.09.2010 * Added Medal of Honor items and weapons Version 1.34 07.09.2010 * Added the new map Alpine Assault Version 1.33 11.08.2010 * Fix for burning bullets lvl 1 not working Version 1.32 10.08.2010 * Unsure: Added Sly's and Bruce's set??? Version 1.2z Around 01.08.2010 ** A during battle widget shop is now open. All you need to do is press O and you can get jacked up on upgrades or purchase more. Don't have to leave game to get more widgets! Version 1.2y Around 24.06.2010 * Added Football Fiesta Items ** Footballs ** Flares ** Music Emotes ** Face Paints ** Golden Weapons ** Medals Version 1.2x 26.04.2010 *Heroic Moments is what we do. For each amazing out of the box action worth recognition you are rewarded. Version 1.20 2010.03.30 * Many tiny items =Version 1.1x= * Unknown =Version 1.0x= the game was released for 10 days, thats when the 1.0 started, they changed they mind and now its open beta.. but the version number stayed 'Version 1.10' 13.01.2010 * Windowed Mode You are now able to run the game in Windowed Mode by selecting it in the options section of the game client. You can also toggle between FullScreen and Windowed Mode in-game by pressing Alt+Enter. *Supreme Bandages Newly created Heroes will now start with some free Supreme Bandages instead of Crude Bandages 'Version 1.09' 14.12.2009 * Unknown 'Version 1.08' 04.12.2009 * First Snow Maps 'Version 1.07' 02.12.2009 * Tweaked Matchmaking 'Version 1.06' 27.11.2009 * Nothing except the match making system has been updated and improved with level based matching (this was put into the PTE last week). 'Version 1.05' 20.11.2009 * As far as we know so far it just fixes some backend issues. * We were just informed that sniper rifles got their damage fixed. 'Version 1.04' 04.11.2009 * Matchmaking pop-up windows no longer have ads on them. * Ads shouldn’t show any weird borders or scrollbars any more. 'Version 1.03.b' 21.10.2009 * Patchnotes ** We reduced sniper rifle close range damage ** We increased the range Sniper Rifles require, before dealing "ideal" damage ** Commando's Poison Blade got some crit chance love ** Fix for National Burning Bullets bug ** Fixed inconsistencies for Abilities between Factions. Royals' Blasting strike should work properly now ** Gunner's Frenzy Fire got some crit chance love ** Gunners should no longer receive health from weapons other than the Machine Gun when using frenzy fire ** Increased plane MG range ** Increased splash damage range for plane MG ** Added critical hit splash damage for plane MG ** Increased reload time for fast firing Shotguns ** Some weapons were not counting towards mission completion, this should now be fixed ** Fixed an issue with some weapons having the wrong sound ** Jeep tuning 101: Jeep should not stall as much when changing from forward to reverse. Jeep top end speed also increased slightly. ** Mark Target can now mark several enemies at once, depending on how many Ability points are spent. ** (1-2 Ability Points: 1 target, 3-4 Ability Points: 2 targets, 5 Ability Points: 3 targets) * Two Additional changes we forgot to mention: ** Gunners' Machine Gun damage was increased slightly. This should have been changed previously, but didn't make it into the big update before. ** Commandos' Troop Traps now take slightly longer to arm themselves 'Version 1.03.a' 30.09.2009 HEROES OF THE FALL * General ** A New Map! "Riverside Rush" ** New Items and bundles ** End Of Round Screen now shows your Total HP, VP, BF and XP! ** You will now get Assist Kill credit for kills you were a large part of, but where you didn't do the final damage ** Added a new system for selecting server locales for situations where ping failed. Now you can set your region on the update profile on the website. Should fix lag problems for quite some people ** Ranks: You now gain titles starting at level 10, your title appears in the nametag and on your profile on the web ** When you receive health or repair a vehicle, the HUD will now tell you how much on the icons themselves ** Vehicle vs. vehicle collision should now feel better ** Removed fire delay when entering a tank ** Tweaked the nametags a bit so they should be more readable and appear in more natural situations ** Piercing Shot no longer allows for critical hits ** Hero Shield is now shared with nearby friends ** Frenzy now returns some health to the wielder ** Keg explosion now slows its victims * Bugfixes ** Fixed a bug where sometimes vehicles would not spawn properly ** Fixed a black screen issue when you attempted to join a friend or bookmark on a different version ** Fixed a bug where sometimes the vehicles would not explode properly ** Fixes a crash with related to Character Names ** Fixed a bug that caused grenade spam to disappear if you switched too quickly to Burning Bullets ** Fixed a bug where a kill from troop trap gave the wrong message ** Fixed a ton of Text bugs ** Fixed a camera bug that allowed for view inside buildings ** Fixed a bug with Emotes, allowing you to use emotes you were not supposed to ** Fixed a HUD bug, where text would appear in wrong colours ** Fixed a bug that caused you to auto reload, even though you had it turned off ** Fixed a bug where if killed while in parachute, the character would look broken ** Fixed a bug where some key mappings didn’t show up correctly in the Tutorial ** Fixed a bug where you would get stuck if you did not have any weapons equipped ** Removed a “pregame” message in tutorial ** Fixed several Server Crashes ** Fixed a bug where you could type in green ** Fixed a bug where sometimes the in game score and end of round score were displayed incorrectly ** Fixed a bug where score received from flags wasn’t accurate ** Fixed a XP exploit ** Fixed a Visual bug where Combat Medicine would not remove the effects from Burning Bullets ** Fixed a bug with Hero shield, bandage and wrench timer where it kept going even though you had burnt through your shield ** Fixed a bug where you could blast strike a friend in e vehicle if he was in a passenger seat ** Fixed a bug where I eats grenades didn’t eat all explosives * Updater ** Fixed various bugs with admin/not admin/UAC install ** Will now reinstall game if local version is too old ** Should now handle PunkBuster better * Game Menu ** Added easy links when completing missions and other events that takes you to the relevant screen ** Replaced online/offline icons in the Friends Screen ** Fixed a bug where the use count on Widgets sorted wrong so it wouldn’t show ** Friend menu will now only show status of mutual relationships (you have to accept a friend invite) ** Removed adding a friend through the game menu – this will be managed on the website from now on * Forum ** Fixing long post forum bug 'Version 1.02' 01.07.2009 * Matchmaking Improvements * Added MD5 checksums (speculation because of the massive invalid data errors) Unknown 09.09.2009 * Server Queue implemented ''Version 1.01.959.0'' 29.04.2009 ''Version 1.01.957.0'' Unknown 17.06.2009 * Unknown, but necessary update Unknown 15.06.2009 * Small Game Update Unknown 26.05.2009 * Restoring missing Hero Point Unknown Most likely these patchnotes, they may be from Closed Beta though: 05.03.2009 Version 0.x * 12.02.2009 Some matchmaking fixes Category:Patch Notes